Bitter Sweet Reality
by MissHannahBanana
Summary: Gracie Martin is on vacation in Italy with her friend and his family but what happens when she goes on a certain tour that ends in disaster and what happens when the Volturi decide to keep her alive will love blossom? hmm...


** OK guys this is my first fan fic so let me know if I should keep going. Please Review. :) If you see any mistakes please let me know because I am not sure about some things and I would really appreciate your help.  
**

** *I do not own Twilight or any of its characters***

Chapter One

"Come on Gracie, we didn't come all the way to Italy for you to stare at the same da Vinci for ten freaking minutes." my friend Jack Colinski whined.

"Just one more minute," I replied for what seemed like the thousandth time. I was staring at "The Last Supper" even though I had seen this painting hundreds of times, there was something about this one that was different, maybe it was an original, I didn't know for sure. Yes I Gracie Martin, am an art freak. I can stare at sculptures, sketches, and paintings for minutes on end, memorizing every minute detail until I have an exact copy in my head, where later I will attempt to recreate it. The only problem is I can't draw to save my life. Its rather sad actually, the only thing I am good at it making paintings similar to Picasso and singing.

"Gracie, the tour is ahead of us now," he whined again. This time I turned to him and saw he was pouting. His green eyes were glaring at me and with his spiky dark black hair he looked like a depressed porcupine. Pretty sad behavior for a seventeen year old, whats even sadder is hes a year older then me. For the past two weeks we have been traveling through Rome, Sicily, Venice, Florence, and finally here in Volterra with Jack's family who are pretty much my family too. His younger brother Danny,was sick earlier so Mr. and Mrs. Colinski took him back to the hotel, trusting us to look out for each other, well mostly Jack looking out for me. I can't speak a word of Italian but Jack and his family are fluent. Now we are on this tour in this great castle that has been around for centuries supposedly. The woman who is giving the tour, Heidi, I think, was telling everybody that this tour was going to be a "wonderful experience surely to change our lives forever" I was the one who convinced Jack to go on it with me, although once he saw Heidi he was more then "thrilled" to oblige, momentarily forgetting his girlfriend Kelli who was back home in Cincinnati.

Now we were far behind the tour group, because I was staring at the many paintings that I swear were mostly original copies, the other reason was Heidi was oddly going really fast through the tour, barely giving time for anyone to look at anything. There was something about her I didn't like. Maybe she was too "perfect", she was very beautiful, tall, slender, long beautiful hair, and her eyes were a strange shade of violet. Instantly I felt inferior. I for one am short, barely five four, my hair is an odd shade of blonde, not too light but not dark either, it was somewhere in between and it hung down my back in a mass of long, unruly, curls unless I had it pulled up into a ponytail like now. My eyes are a weird pale, shade of blue that make people stare when I look them in the eye. All and all I was the ugly duckling compared to the graceful swan.

"If you want to catch up to your lady fair, be my guest", I told him pretending to sigh before giving him a smile.

"Thanks Gracie!" he exclaimed while pulling me up into a quick bear hug. I watched as his tall, lanky figure ran off, following the loud voices of the middle aged couple from Brooklyn who were one of the many families in the tour. I quickly grabbed my camera from the small tote I carried that contained my phone, sweatshirt, money, sunscreen, etc., and I took a few pictures of the painting, while making myself a mental note of sending them to my Aunt Viola later, then I started after Jack, who by now was long gone. It was weird, I could no longer hear the voices of the annoying Brooklyn couple or anyone else, and the long, beautifully decorated halls were empty and silent.

"Jack!" I yelled out. He did not answer, and my voice echoed loudly off the marble pillars. After a minute or two of my wanderings through the hallways and corridors, I started to get a little worried. I couldn't hear anything and I was alone, lost. I don't know why, but I nervously started humming to myself the "Indiana Jones" theme song while looking around anxiously for any sign of life. I did this for maybe another two minutes or so before I finally saw a figure further down the hallway walking away from me. I immediately stopped my humming and I practically ran to the figure who by now had heard my footsteps and had turned around. I abruptly stopped. This man was huge, he towered over me and he was super buff. He wore this weird cloak and had short black hair. He reminded me of a mega version of what Harry Potter could be. If he wore glasses and had a scar across his forehead. Was it just me or were his eyes red? " What are you doing here?" he demanded obviously agitated, while walking closer to me.

"I,um,lost my tour group," I stuttered in such a small voice it was a wonder he even heard me.

"We'll have to fix that then won't we?" he said in a creepy voice while giving me an even creepier smile, that freaked me out more then his height and obvious strength did.

Before I could react, he roughly grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along after him. Even though I kicked, and used words that I had heard so many times but never dared use, I knew it was no use, he was at least twenty times stronger then me and his grip tightened even more, making my wrist hurt really bad. I started to hear something, it was dull at first, but as we grew closer, it grew louder and louder until I realized it was screaming. I fought harder but I was just wasting my energy. We finally reached a towering set of doors that led into the room with the horrible screams and I watched helplessly as he pushed them open.

**OK end of chapter one :)**


End file.
